


Try, Try Again

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Classroom Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Contracts, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Stockings, Wedding Night, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Daphne decides to resort to extreme measures to escape her marriage contract with Harry Potter. But why do her assassination attempts always fail, and is she really growing to like servicing him day after day?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 295





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this honestly isn't nearly as dark as the summary makes it sound.

The first thing Daphne Greengrass noticed when she walked into the abandoned classroom was that Harry Potter was not, in fact, dead. He’d made it there, so obviously he’d gotten her note about meeting to talk about their recent change in circumstances, but the scythe that she’d spelled to slice him when he walked in had failed to do its work. Apparently his reflexes had been quick enough for him to get out of the way.

The second thing she noticed was that he was very, _very_ angry. His wand was drawn, and he pointed it at her heart as soon as she cautiously stepped into the room, her own wand in hand. He held a thick document in his other hand, and she didn’t need to ask what it was. That offensive piece of parchment was the reason all of this was happening.

“Was this stupid marriage contract really such an inconvenience to you that you decided to try and kill me?” he asked. His voice was low and angry, and she felt a little tremor shoot through her body. This was the voice of the man who had killed Voldemort, not the quiet bespectacled boy with the messy black hair that she’d gone to school with for six years before Dumbledore died and all hell broke loose.

“Can you blame me?” she asked coolly, raising an eyebrow at him and not letting her fear show on her face. She’d gotten good at schooling her emotions, and she relied on those lessons now. “I came back for a proper 7th year of schooling after the chaos of last year. Instead I got handed a piece of parchment that told me I would be forced to not only marry you, but be subservient to you. I have no intention of being subservient to anyone, not even the Ministry’s precious Chosen One. So yes, I resorted to extreme measures to try and extricate myself from the mess that our forebears created for us.”

“And I’m guessing you didn’t bother actually reading the fine print and examining all of the clauses?” he asked, shaking his head at her. “If you’d actually done that instead of rushing to try and off me, you’d have seen that we still have a way out. Or at least we did, until you pulled this shite.”

“What?” Daphne lost control of her emotions for a moment, too surprised to maintain her usual cool exterior. “That’s not possible.” Now that he mentioned it, all of the pages and pages of legalese had jumbled together in her mind after she’d read the main crux of the marriage contract. She’d looked through it, but she’d been so angry that it was hard to sit there and make her brain focus on deciphering all of the legal jargon, especially since the document was well over a century old and had been written in the style of the time.

He tossed the bulky contract over to her, and she barely caught it before it hit the floor. “Flip to the 36th page and read Section 13, Clause 6.”

Daphne looked at Harry warily, but eventually allowed herself to look down at the document. She flipped to the noted page and skimmed until she found the 6th clause. She read through it, then reread it, and once its meaning set in she sighed deeply.

“That’s right,” Harry said. “We could have gotten out of it with nothing but a ten thousand galleon fine paid by me to your parents; a fine I would have gladly paid to be well rid of you. But since you attempted to assassinate me, the contract magically activated for my own protection. Now there’s no way out of it unless we want to lose our magic. Or death, I suppose, but we’ve seen how well _that_ worked for you.”

 _What was that saying they taught us in Muggle Studies?_ Daphne thought. _Oh yes; if at first you don’t succeed, try, try again._

“Now, because of your haste, we’re stuck together,” he continued. “And if you read the addendum to that clause you’ll see that you have something to do before you leave this room.”

She looked lower, silently read the addendum he’d pointed out, and scowled. “Absolutely not! I am _not_ sucking your disgusting cock!”

“Yes, you are,” he said. “And you’ll have to do so once a day for the next week thanks to your little stunt, unless you want to lose your magic. Or unless you manage to kill me.”

 _I’m sure I can manage that before the week is up_ , Daphne thought, though she had the sense not to say it out loud. But he was right about one thing; she was going to be left with no choice but to obey the terms of the contract and perform oral sex on him tonight as punishment for her attempted assassination. She could already feel her magic driving her forward, compelling her to make up for her actions. Perhaps she could have resisted the pull if she truly set her mind to it, but that wouldn’t accomplish anything other than depriving her of her magic permanently and rendering her a squib, and that was not a price she was willing to pay. Her magic was part of her; even being caught in her assassination attempt and sent to Azkaban for life would be preferable.

“Today’s your lucky day, Potter,” she snapped as she slowly, reluctantly walked towards him. “Not only did you somehow avoid my trap and keep your head, you’re going to _get_ head as well. Many boys have been after this for years, but none of them have had the privilege.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard all about you,” he said, rolling his eyes. “You have a reputation as a frigid bitch who thinks she’s better than everyone else. And I can see that reputation is deserved.”

“I _am_ better than everyone else,” she said, even as she got down on her knees in front of him. He’d changed out of his robes (what kind of self-respecting wizard _was_ he?), so she had to undo his muggle jeans, pull them down his legs and then tug his boxers down as well. “I’m better than you too.”

“You certainly don’t look it right now,” he said, taunting her. He shook his hips a bit, which caused his cock to slap down onto her nose when she leaned her head in.

“How _dare_ you?!” she screeched. “Who do you think you are, Potter?!”

“I think I’m someone who is about to get his cock sucked,” he said. “You know, before I walked into this room I actually felt kind of sorry for you. Hermione told me you generally keep to yourself, not even really talking much to the other Slytherins aside from your younger sister. I knew you didn’t want this any more than I did, and I decided I was going to give you a fair chance so we could work together and make this as painless as possible for both of us.”

Daphne did her best to ignore his words; she didn’t believe them. She knew what most men would have done in his position; it was all they’d wanted from her ever since her body had started to develop during her third year. He was already proving himself to be no different than any of the others, and she was determined to just get through this humiliation for today and then get back to scheming her way out of this unwanted engagement after her dirty deed was done.

“Then I walked in here, and that bloody scythe fell from the ceiling,” he said, and she could hear the anger in his voice. “It fell incredibly slowly, of course; it was nothing for someone who has been through as much as I have to get out of the way in plenty of time. But what if someone else had walked through that door? What if one of my friends had come with me, or some unsuspecting first year wandered in here by accident? You could have killed someone; someone who has nothing to do with this shite.”

She could have pointed out that this had not actually been possible. She’d taken precautions to ensure that the scythe would strike Potter and Potter alone. But she held her silence. She didn’t care about his approval or what he thought of her, and she doubted he would believe her anyway. She just wrapped her hand around his cock to hold it steady, closed her eyes and took it into her mouth.

“I walked in here feeling bad for you, but I think I’m going to enjoy this,” he said as her lips engulfed the head of his cock and she suckled at it hesitantly. “You seem like you badly need to be shown you aren’t so superior to everyone else after all.”

Daphne kept her eyes closed, willed herself to ignore his annoying words and focused on the task at hand, wanting to get through it as quickly as possible. The problem was that she had little clue of what she was supposed to be doing. She knew the basics of how sex worked, obviously; her parents hadn’t neglected her instruction there. But they’d gone into no details beyond the essentials, and how to give a blowjob was certainly not included in said essentials.

It wasn’t a topic that Daphne had ever particularly cared to study, either. She’d yet to have a man approach her who she considered worthy of her attention. None of the man who'd lusted after her had gotten so far as a date, much less any sort of physical content. And even if one _did_ eventually come along who she deemed worthy of dating her, she’d had no intention of ever debasing herself in such a way as this. She had no desire to be subservient to anyone like this; she’d never imagined she would take a man’s cock between her lips.

Now that she actually found herself bound to do so, her inexperience was glaringly obvious. She bobbed her head on his cock awkwardly, moving erratically and frequently having to pull back to catch her breath. If the expectation was for her to get the entirety of his cock inside of her mouth she was failing at that as well; she couldn’t make it even halfway down before it felt like she was about to gag.

“Wow, are you actually even trying right now?” Harry asked. “This is the worst blowjob I’ve ever had, and it’s not even close.”

Daphne _was_ trying; she wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. That the result of her effort was so lackluster served as further humiliation for Daphne, who was not accustomed to being found lacking. She was the second ranked student overall in their year academically behind only know-it-all suck-up Granger. She even surpassed Granger for top marks in Ancient Runes. Applying herself and not succeeding was an unfamiliar position for Daphne, and she didn’t like it at all.

“Oh well; if you want to stay on your knees all night, you can,” he said. “I _could_ just grab your head and fuck your face myself so we can get this over with. It’s not like the magic of the contract would object to that since you’re supposed to be subservient to me. But I don’t have anywhere to be tonight, and since it’s your fault we’re in this position to begin with, I think I’ll leave it up to you to work your way out of it.”

Daphne wasn’t sure whether she was relieved that he wouldn’t be grabbing her hair, thrusting his hips or doing anything similar to make her feel any less in control than she already did, or annoyed that this was going to stretch on for Merlin knew how long. There was nothing for it though; she had no choice but to get him off with her mouth no matter how long it took.

And it took quite some time, to be sure. She tried to speed things along by forcing herself to bob her head faster and take him down deeper, but those efforts were only partially effective thanks to her gag reflex and her inexperience. Her jaw started to hurt well before the end, but she knew she couldn’t stop until the job was done.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Potter put his hands on top of her head and pulled her off of his cock. She gasped for breath, relieved that he apparently seemed to be done with her. She was a bit confused as to why he hadn’t let out any semen, as that was supposed to be a critical part of the male orgasm in her understanding, but—

Daphne was completely unprepared for the first shot of cum that hit her across the forehead. She gasped in shock, and Potter seemed to take that as an invitation to send the next burst into her open mouth. She spit it out onto the floor quickly and then snapped her lips together, but that didn’t stop him from continuing to blast her face with his seed. It was dripping off of her by the end, and Daphne had never felt so dirty in all her life.

“You look good like that,” Potter said.

“I have never been so disrespected,” she hissed. He just chuckled and shook his head at her.

“Well, get used to it,” he said carelessly. “You’ve got six more days of this. The only real question is whether I’ll shoot it across your face every day, or if I might have you swallow it all next time.”

 _You won’t get to make that choice_ , she vowed to herself as he walked out of the room. _If at first you don’t succeed, try, try again._ _I’ll kill you tomorrow._

\--

"A rope snare? Really?"

Daphne huffed in frustration when she saw Harry Potter, still very much alive, nodding to a long piece of rope that had been intended to spell his doom but instead was laying harmlessly on the floor, cleanly severed in two.

"You're 0 for 2," he said, shaking his head at her. While he was angry, he also looked a little amused. She flinched when he pointed his wand at her, but he was actually just closing and locking the door behind her.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself, Potter," she said. I'll find a way out of this week of forced blowjobs yet." 

"You _still_ haven't studied all of the clauses," he said, snorting. "It's not just a week now. Every successive attempt to harm me adds another week to your total, and if you keep going I'll eventually be given free access to have sex with you even before our marriage ceremony." 

"It can't be," she gasped.

"Oh, it can and it is," he said, nodding at her. "Your little rope trick has taken your time from six days left on your knees to 13. Maybe by the end of the two weeks you'll actually be able to give a decent blowjob."

"Laugh it up, Potter." He did exactly that, chuckling at her as her magic compelled her to go to him and get today's duty over with. "I'll be successful one of these days and rid you from my life forever." She got down on her knees and reached out to undo the trousers he'd worn today.

"Well it won't be today," he said, "and based on how pathetic your first two tries have been I don't think you have much chance of ever succeeding. I think you're going to have to get used to blowing me every day."

Daphne begged to differ, but he was right that she'd have to do so today at least. She licked along his shaft a few times to get him wet and then took the head of his cock inside of her mouth, acting quickly so he wouldn't get any funny ideas about smacking her across the face with his cock again like he'd done the previous day.

While she still was by no means an expert, she'd learned a few things about sucking a cock through her first experience, and she put them to use here. She bobbed her head a little bit faster and took him a little bit deeper than she had the day before, and she didn't gag or have to pull back to catch her breath nearly as often as she had the first time. Maybe the likes of Parkinson would be moving faster and swallowing his entire cock, but Daphne hadn't been whoring herself out for years like her dorm mate. For it being only her second time sucking a cock, she felt she was doing a serviceable job.

Her jaw was only a little bit sore by the time Potter pulled his cock out of her mouth, and she was feeling slightly better about herself after her improved performance. It was still degrading, obviously, but at least she'd gotten better and thus had his dick in her mouth for a shorter period of time.

"Shoot your disgusting seed somewhere else this time," she said, trying to take some sort of control over the situation. "I had to stay in the shower for an extra half hour yesterday just to try and feel clean after the mess you made."

"Then get ready for another long one." That was all Harry said by way of warning before he started to cum, once again splattering his sticky seed all over her face. Daphne wanted to berate him for it, but that would only open her mouth and present it as a target. She just closed her eyes, kept her mouth tightly shut and endured the facial in silence. 

"That was a little bit better," he said once he was finished. "I look forward to seeing how far you progress by the time these two weeks are up--assuming you don't make another attempt on my life and add another week on."

\--

"Poison in my pumpkin juice? Did you honestly think that was going to work?"

Daphne sighed, not allowing her annoyance to show when he smirked at her. She'd already known her latest plan hadn't worked; she'd watched him at dinner in the Great Hall. He'd taken one look into his goblet, sniffed it briefly, rolled his eyes and vanished the contents. It was supposed to have been an odorless poison, but apparently she'd made an error. That was uncharacteristic of her; she had always been an excellent potioneer.

Hoping that the magic of the contract would not affect her if she was never alone with him, she'd left the Great Hall quickly and hid out in the library until well after curfew. Apparently it had been a wasted effort though, because when Potter had a Gryffindor prefect from one of the lower years deliver a letter requesting her presence, magic had moved her body to the designated place without her consciously deciding to do it. The contract did allow her to protect her reputation by not being forced into doing anything in public, but as soon as he'd requested her presence in private magic demanded that she pay the price for her actions.

"Three tries, and three failures," he said, taunting her as she got down on her knees. He was wearing robes like a proper wizard this time at least, but it was highly irregular for a wizard to be wearing nothing underneath them like Potter currently was. He pulled the robes up above his hips and she saw his bare cock, already erect and pointing straight at her. He'd obviously been hard just thinking about getting her down on her knees, the pervert. "How many times are you going to waste all that effort only to add another week on to your total?"

"I won't always fail," she promised. "Eventually I'm going to succeed, and then I won't have to service you or your disgusting cock anymore."

"Voldemort took several shots and he always failed, so I'll take my chances with you," Potter said sarcastically. "I'm honestly starting to get amused at these assassination attempts, mainly because they've been so fucking awful. I'm a bit curious to see what you try next, and how spectacularly it fails, so I won't turn you in as long as you don't put anyone else at risk."

Far from being relieved, Daphne actually felt insulted. He wasn't taking her seriously at all. He thought so little of her capabilities that he was openly inviting her to keep trying. In its own way that felt just as humiliating as having to suck his cock every day.

"I'll show you," she promised.

"I'm sure you will," he said, smirking down at her and obviously not taking her seriously. "But until you actually manage to do what the Dark Lord could not, I think you have a job to do."

Daphne bristled at his tone, but whether she liked it or not he was right. She would have loved to tell him to bugger off, but that wasn't an option. She had no choice but to take his cock between her lips for the third time. She didn't close her eyes or try to wish her way out of the situation this time; she got straight to work in sucking his cock.

"Well this is better," Potter said not long into the process. "This is much better. Have you been studying?"

Daphne glared up at him, wishing she could freeze him through the power of her ice blue eyes, but he wasn't that far from the truth. She hadn't actually gone and tried to track down information in the library or anything of that sort. What she had done is pay a bit more attention than usual when Pansy and Tracey discussed their recent trysts with boys around the castle, and in so doing she had learned a few tricks to try out.

Pansy's comment about constantly using your tongue paid off. Daphne found that it was much easier for her to pace herself when she took some time to simply lick around his sensitive head as well as up and down his shaft in between actually wrapping her lips around it and sucking hard. Pansy had also laughed when she talked about how much the guy groaned when she licked and sucked on his balls, but that wasn't a step Daphne was willing to take yet. Sucking his cock was bad enough; sucking on his balls somehow felt even more demeaning.

Tracey's remark about always making use of her hands also helped, especially since Daphne still wasn't able to get much more than halfway down Potter's lengthy cock before her gag reflex let her know it had had enough. She was able to stroke whatever she couldn't fit inside of her mouth, and she rubbed and squeezed his balls as well.

Between the improvement of her actual sucking that came with this being her third time taking his cock in her mouth and the addition of both her tongue and hands into the act, Daphne cut down her time considerably. Whereas the first two times Potter had seemed unimpressed and actually taunted her lack of skill throughout, this time he was groaning and expressing pleasure pretty early on. While she wasn't timing herself, she felt it was safe to say that she'd cut her time at least in half compared to where she'd started out two nights earlier.

She felt much less strain on her jaw by the time Potter's groans kicked into another level and he started to rock his hips against her. Daphne waited for him to pull his cock out of her mouth so she could put her new plan into place. She was all set to defend herself from the incoming facial by putting her hands in front of her face at the last second as a sort of shield. She wasn't positive that the contract, and the subservient nature it required of her, would allow her to do so, but she was willing to give it a try.

Unfortunately for her, he never gave her the chance to try it. He didn't pull his cock out of her mouth when he came close to the end this time. Instead he put his hands on the back of her head and started to really thrust his hips, pulling her head forward into his thrusts as well. That went on for a minute or so before he started to cum, but still he kept his cock inside of her mouth. Daphne's eyes widened as she realized what was happening, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"I told you I might have you swallow it all eventually," he said, reminding her of what he'd said after that first time when he'd coated her beautiful face with his seed. "I'm starting to lose track of how many weeks you're obligated to suck my cock every day, so we have to do _something_ to keep it interesting."

She'd had a brief taste of Potter's semen on her tongue the first time they did this, before she promptly spit it out. She did not have that option this time, because he held his cock inside of her and did not let go of her head as his cum filled her mouth. It wasn't long before she was left with no choice but to swallow it down her throat as her mouth was close to overflowing. She was surprised to note that while the texture was strange and unlike anything she'd ever swallowed, it didn't taste as foul as she'd expected it to. It didn't taste _good_ , but she supposed it could have been much worse. 

"Did you enjoy the taste of my cum?” he asked after he was finally finished and pulled his cock out of her mouth. “You’re probably going to have to get used to it, so I hope it wasn’t _too_ awful for you.”

“Fuck you,” she said, though it was more on reflex and didn’t have much actual heat behind it. She was a little too dazed to manage real anger at the moment.

“If you keep this up, yeah, you’re going to have to,” he said. “We might as well get used to spending some time around each other, since we’re stuck together for the rest of our lives and all. This weekend’s a Hogsmeade weekend, so why don’t I take you out on an actual date?”

“Fuck off,” she said, and this time she was able to summon a bit of genuine fire. She might have to keep sucking his cock on a daily basis, but the contract said nothing about actually going on dates with him.

“I’ll take that as a no, then,” Harry said as she got up to her feet, cast a breath freshening charm on herself and walked towards the door. “Have it your way. I’ll see you tomorrow for our daily oral session.”

\--

“I said I’d report you if any of your plans put someone besides me in danger,” Harry commented, looking down at Daphne strangely while he held her in his arms. “But seeing as the only person you put in danger was yourself, I think I’ll let it slide.”

Daphne just nodded mutely, at a loss for what to say. She looked down at the ground, too mortified to look at him. How had this attempt gone so wrong?

She hadn’t been trying on a daily basis recently, preferring to take her time and put more effort into planning instead. Her efforts had been no more successful, but this one had quite nearly blown up in her face (literally.) The exploding snackbox she’d ordered from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and reworked into a deadly variant hadn’t activated when she’d expected it to, and she’d gone to check on it, figuring it had malfunctioned somehow. But rather than activate when Harry approached it as it should have, it waited until she was within range. If Potter hadn’t swooped in and physically pulled her to safety she would have been severely burned at the very least, and might very well have died.

“Is the thought of going on a date with me really so horrid that you’d rather blow yourself up?” he asked, frowning at her. Daphne licked her dry lips, uncomfortable with how that look made her feel. He’d been making her feel uncomfortable often lately, and not in the defiant, angry way he had at the beginning.

It had been over a month since that damn contract was delivered to her, and she continued to suck his cock daily as punishment for her failed attempts at violence. She’d naturally gotten better at it with practice, but that wasn’t the part that made her so uncomfortable. She was actually starting to _like_ it. She felt a little thrill when she heard the moans he made and felt his hands tighten in her hair, and there was undeniable pride when she earned a compliment from her on her improving technique. She was deathly afraid that by year’s end she was going to end up as just a fuck toy, a thing to be used—and that much like her mother before her, she would grow to like it.

“I’ll go to Hogsmeade with you this weekend,” she said. “If you want,” she added quickly in response to his raised eyebrows.

She might as well just go on the damn date and give him an actual chance to show her he was different from all the other men she’d known in her life.

\--

Daphne stared at Romilda Vane, subjecting the younger Gryffindor girl to the full brunt of her icy glare until she awkwardly shuffled away, her attempt to slip a love potion to Harry foiled.

“Someone’s grown awfully protective,” a familiar voice said from beside her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daphne said, pointedly turning her head to the side and refusing to look at her younger sister.

“Sure you don’t,” Astoria said, darting her head in right next to hers and smirking at her in that way that only annoying younger sisters seemed to be able to pull off. “Not like you’ve warmed up to Harry Potter considerably ever since your Hogsmeade date or anything.”

“I haven’t,” Daphne insisted. “It was just one date. It meant nothing.”

“Is that why you haven’t made a single attempt on his life over the last three weeks? And why you glare at and intimidate every witch who tries to plot her way into his bed, and even stare at Hermione Granger jealously when she spends time with him even though he very clearly looks at her like he would a sister?” When Daphne said nothing, Astoria just nodded her head as if the matter had been settled. “Face it Daph; you’re falling for him.”

“You don’t know anything, little sister,” she said.

“Fine; have it your way,” Astoria said, rolling her eyes. “But when you finally pull your head out of your arse and admit to the truth to yourself, expect me to say _I told you so_ no less than, oh, a thousand times, give or take.”

Her younger sister got up and walked over towards her group of friends, leaving Daphne to stew in her thoughts.

\--

“All of this practice has paid off, Daph,” Harry said with a groan as she wrapped her lips around one of his balls and sucked hard. “That feels so fucking good!”

It had been almost two months since their Hogsmeade date, and about three since the contract had been delivered and she’d made her first attempt, unwittingly activating it. She’d continued to dutifully suck his cock every single day as required, and she couldn’t help but get better at it. If she were the type to tell stories to the other girls, she’d be able to match anything that Pansy or Tracey offered up. Ball sucking and deepthroating were second nature to her now, and whether she took his load across her face or down her throat she never failed to make her betrothed very, _very_ happy with her mouth.

She still hadn’t made another attempt on his life; it had been over a month since she’d even pretended to herself that she was still trying to plan one. Much as it galled her to admit it, Astoria had been right, at least to a degree. They hadn’t ever talked about their feelings or anything like that, but she could no longer deny that she’d grown to like sucking him. She no longer merely tolerated the taste of his semen but swallowed it down greedily, and far from dreading her daily duties, she actually looked forward to them now.

She’d also begun to publicly stake her claim as Harry’s wife and the future Lady Potter. Her usual superior personality was out in full force, and she wasn’t afraid to tell off any girl who even thought about trying to flirt with her future husband.

Much like their daily activities, she didn’t dread the thought of being his wife anymore. She was looking forward to being married to him, just like she was looking forward to earning herself another facial right now. And speaking of which…

\--

“By the end of the first month, I’d committed enough offenses for you to be able to claim my virginity,” Daphne stated as soon as Harry walked into what she’d long since come to think of as _their_ room. “Why didn’t you?”

She’d finally pieced that together after looking through the contract again, having realized that about a week ago her magic was no longer compelling her to suck his cock since she’d worked off all of the time she’d accumulated from her attempts on his life earlier in the year. She hadn’t mentioned it and had continued to blow him daily, but she’d been curious and had gone looking, and that’s when she did the math and pieced it together.

“I don’t know,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “Didn’t seem right, I guess.”

“Didn’t seem right?” she repeated, blinking. “That’s it?”

“That’s it,” he confirmed. “Since we’re asking questions, when are you going to admit that you never actually tried to kill me?”

“What are you talking about?” Had he completely lost his mind? “I _did_ try. Repeatedly.”

“I’ve seen what you can do when you actually set your mind to it,” he said, shaking his head. “You can give Hermione a run for her money in most things, and you’re far from stupid. I don’t know that you ever would have been able to do something that caught me by surprise, after all of the life and death situations I’ve been through in my life, but I’m sure you could have made it a far bigger challenge for me if you’d actually wanted me dead.”

Daphne shook her head slowly, denying it to herself as much as to him. But his words made her anxious. Could he be right? Had she failed so spectacularly because she’d subconsciously been holding back and sabotaging her own work?

“My only real question is why,” he said quietly, and she looked up at him to see that he was looking at her quizzically. “Why did you try it in the first place, and why did you sabotage yourself?”

The first question was easy enough to answer. “Because I didn’t want to end up like my mother,” she said. At Harry’s confused look, she elaborated. “She has no real power in her marriage to my father. She’s little more than a pretty trophy on his arm, and a toy for him to use. I didn’t want that to be my fate, and the contract seemed to leave me no other option.”

“That makes sense, I guess,” he said. “I mean, jumping straight to killing me without bothering to talk to me first was a little ridiculous, but I can understand what you were worried about at least.” She relaxed a bit, but then he reminded her that there was a second part to his question.

“And if you were desperate enough to resort to that, why’d you hold back? I get the feeling that you wouldn’t have hesitated if it had been Malfoy or Goyle or somebody like that.” She nodded; she would have had no problem cutting Malfoy’s balls off if he’d ever tried something with her. “So why me? Why didn’t you try harder?”

This question was harder, though not because the answer eluded her. She hadn’t fully realized she’d been holding back until he’d pointed it out, but she knew why her subconscious might have rebelled at the idea of killing Harry Potter. It was just hard to admit out loud. She wasn’t used to showing her emotions like this, or being this vulnerable to anyone.

“Because I knew you wouldn’t treat me like that,” she whispered, knowing that it was true as she said it. Sure he’d enjoyed the blowjobs, and enjoyed taunting her in the process, but he could’ve treated her so much worse. He’d held so much power over her, and all things considered he could have done much more with it than he actually had.

“You did?” He looked surprised, and it made her smile slightly.

“Of course I did,” she said, looking down but knowing it couldn’t hide her blush. “The entire school knows how much you could have gotten away with if you really wanted to, but no matter what Malfoy says, you never abused your fame or your power.” She nearly stopped speaking there, but now that she’d started sharing her true thoughts and emotions it was like she couldn’t turn them off. “I think that’s one of the reasons I had a crush on you before this year.” It was true; she’d never even considered admitting it, but even she hadn’t been immune to Harry Potter’s charm.

She looked up hesitantly, unsure of what she would find, and his stunned smile made her chest feel lighter than it had in years. Daphne Greengrass had finally torn down the façade and let someone in, and he wasn’t rejecting her.

Harry let out a surprised yelp when she suddenly gave his chest a shove, and he toppled over into one of the chairs that had been left behind in the classroom.

“That was more effective than any of your half-assed assassination attempts,” he muttered, and Daphne giggled. He looked surprised, and she was too. She didn’t giggle, ever. What had come over her? This was only the beginning though. Now that she’d let her guard down, she didn’t want to stop. 

“Daphne?” Harry breathed, staring at her as she pulled her robes off and then slid her knickers down her legs. This was a first for them; she’d been sucking his cock every day for months, but he’d never seen her naked.

“I appreciate you not taking advantage of your chance to take my virginity earlier on, but I don’t want to hold back anymore,” she said, undoing his trousers and working them down his legs. “I want to do this now, on my time and my terms. I don’t want magic to compel us to have sex for the first time. I want to do it willingly. Right here, right now.”

“If you’re sure,” he said. His excitement was obvious even before she got his boxers off and his hard cock popped out to greet her.

"I'm very sure," she said. After casting a quick spell on herself to make sure there was no risk of him impregnating her, she climbed onto his lap and rubbed herself against his cock. There was no real need for any sort of foreplay. He'd been hard before she'd taken anything off, his body having reacted to the expectation that she was about to suck his cock just as she always did when the two of them were alone. And she was aroused as well. Truthfully she'd been getting aroused while blowing him for weeks now, but now she could finally not just acknowledge her excitement but embrace it.

Daphne had been so afraid of having control taken away from her; of being forced to do whatever her future husband demanded of her without her thoughts or desires being taken into account. Ironically this contract had led her to this point; to this man, and this moment. Her virginity wasn't being taken away from her but instead given up freely by her own choice, and that thought was more empowering than Daphne could have hoped for. When she raised her hips above him and sank down, taking his cock inside of her pussy, Daphne felt like she was doing what she was meant to, with who she was meant to be with.

"Holy shit, you're so tight," Harry groaned. Daphne smiled at him, knowing it was a compliment, that she felt good for him. She wasn't sure just how much experience he had before she came along, but he'd obviously done more than her at the very least. She was glad to know that he felt good being inside of her.

While she'd become a bona fide expert at giving blowjobs over the past several months, she was starting all over again when it came to actual sex. Even with her hymen having been taken care of years ago (pureblood witches having solved that issue over a hundred years earlier), there was still some discomfort that came from having a cock inside of her for the first time.

And that was doubly true since it was _this_ cock. While Daphne had never taken an actual measurement of it, she could hazard a reasonable guess as to its size, and based on the things she'd read she knew he was well above average in both length and width. There was some awkwardness there, some starts and stops as she moved her hips up and down and side to side experimentally, getting used to it and figuring out what she was capable of at this point in time. She would get better at it with practice, she knew, and she was going to make sure Harry gave her plenty of it from now on.

She didn't push Harry into a moaning orgasm as quickly as she could with her mouth now; it would take some time before she got anywhere near that level. But her lack of skill and experience didn't humiliate her like her early oral efforts had. She knew she would get there eventually, and in the meantime she was going to enjoy being in this moment that she'd chosen herself.

Maybe she wasn't riding Harry with a consistent rhythm or skill, but the rise and fall of her body and the way she wiggled around in his lap seemed to feel good enough to make him happy if the smile on his face was anything to go by. He held her by the arse and whispered encouragement to her as she moved her body around, trying different motions and angles to see what felt good and what seemed to make him happiest.

His quiet praise didn't prevent her from hearing the squeaking of the chair beneath them, or her own gasps of pleasure as the discomfort from the initial penetration faded and she started to enjoy the feeling of his cock sliding around inside of her formerly virgin body. She'd always used to look down on Pansy, Tracey and the rest when they went on and on about how much they enjoyed sex, but now she understood it. She might have berated herself for having waited so long if she hadn't known that she was meant for this, for _him_. Giving her first time to Harry Potter was worth the wait, even if they _had_ gone about it in a very peculiar way.

Daphne was completely unprepared for her climax, and when it came it hit her like a tidal wave. She groaned and looked down at Harry in shock as the pleasure washed over her body, and he grinned and pulled her head into a kiss. She seized onto the lifeline he was offering her, kissing him desperately and moaning into his mouth as she came around his cock.

Harry followed soon thereafter, and when he tried to warn her that he was about to cum she silenced him with a kiss. She'd taken his cum across her face and down her throat too many times to count by now. Now she wanted it inside of her pussy, and she wasn't getting off of his lap until she got it.

He grunted against her lips as his cock twitched and his seed spilled inside of her, and Daphne wiggled her hips and rocked against him until he was finished. Their lips eventually parted and they looked into each others' eyes, gasping for breath, but she remained on his lap. She had no desire to pull his cock out of her body just yet, and he didn't seem to mind.

"So was I okay for my first time?" she asked, tracing his chest with her fingertips. It shook underneath her fingers as he chuckled.

"You did brilliantly from where I'm standing," he said. "Or make that where I'm sitting I guess."

"I'm glad," she said. "It was wonderful for me too." He grinned and stroked the soft skin of her lower back. "But if my daily oral responsibilities are any indication, I'm going to get much better so long as I have plenty of chance to work on my technique. Will you help me with that, Harry? Will you make sure I know just how to please you by the time we get married?"

Harry's green eyes shone with determination. "Try and stop me."

\--

"You look ravishing, Lady Potter."

Daphne smiled down at her husband as he slowly pulled her lacy white knickers off of her body. They were carefully folded up and set in the chair in the same pile that contained her matching bra, as well as the rest of the white ensemble she'd worn for their marriage ceremony earlier that day. He'd methodically undressed her piece by piece, and now she stood before him in only her white stockings.

"You don't look so bad yourself, husband," she said, casting another appreciate eye at his naked body. She'd undressed him first, taking her time much as he'd just done, and while she had plenty of time to admire his strong body already she would never pass up another chance to do so.

"Shall we get on with the consummation?" he asked. "We've gotten pretty good at it, I think."

"I agree." They'd made good on their promise to get in plenty of practice. Not a day had gone by in the rest of their final year at Hogwarts without them fitting in a chance to fuck. It was frequently rushed and hurried, squeezed in between their other responsibilities. That wasn't going to be the case this time though. They had all night, and they were going to take their time.

Harry carried her over to the bed, but rather than getting straight to penetration he instead settled in between her legs and used his mouth on her. That was a more recent addition to their routine, only added after their first shag, but she'd quickly come to appreciate what her husband could do with his mouth.

He treated her once again, taking his sweet time in pleasing her. He started off with little teasing licks and kisses along her inner thighs before slowly working his way up to putting his tongue where she truly wanted it. She was sobbing and panting in need by the time he actually slid one finger inside of her pussy to curl against her g spot and put his parseltongue skills to fantastic use on her clit. Daphne groaned, curled her hands in the black hair he'd worked to hard to tame for the day and arched her hips up off of the bed as she experienced her first orgasm as a married woman.

"Well that was fun," Harry said, pulling his head from between her legs and licking her taste from his lips. "I do believe we're expected to do a little something else as well on our first night as man and wife though."

Daphne smiled, shifted her body and spread her legs. "Come to me," she said, beckoning him in with her finger. "Make love to me, husband."

Harry put one hand on her hip while the other guided his cock to her entrance, and he carefully slid it inside of her. He kept that slow, deliberate movement going once the sex actually started as well. He wasn't doing so out of any fear of hurting her or pushing her harder than she could take. They'd fucked so often that there was nothing he could do to her that she wouldn't be ready for. He'd picked her up and fucked her in the shower, shagged her inside a cramped broom closet and taken her against a tree in the Forbidden Forest, and she'd loved all of it. He wasn't going slow out of concern for her, but because they wanted to take their time and enjoy their first night together as man and wife.

Her husband had fucked her many times, but slow, sweet lovemaking had been much rarer at Hogwarts. Daphne exulted in it, loving the steady, precise, methodical way he pushed his cock deep inside of her and then pulled his hips back. There was no urgency in his motions this time; there was no frantic thrusting so he could try and get off before they had to go to their next class, and no firm, rapid press of his thumb to her clit so she'd get there in time too. He took her slowly, making her feel every push of his cock and giving her plenty of time to explore his fit body with her hands.

It was fascinating to Daphne how quickly some days came and went, ending in the blink of an eye with nothing to distinguish them from any other. She'd sucked his cock at Hogwarts so many times that many of them blended together, and she was sure there had been some really fun fucks that she'd already forgotten all about. But she knew she was going to remember every single moment of this night.

She was going to remember every rock of his hips. She was going to remember how he lowered his head to suck at her breast and gently lick her nipple. She was going to remember his hands skimming down her sides to rub her legs through her stockings. She was going to remember running her hands through his hair, finishing what she'd started while he was licking her and ruining all of the work Hermione had done to make it stay down for a change. She was going to remember wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning into his ear when he brought her to her second climax of the night, as well as the way he chased her down and came inside of her no more than a minute later.

And she would also remember how he pulled out of her, spooned against her from behind and kissed at her neck. Light, languid kisses eventually grew heated, and it all inevitably led to him getting hard again and sliding his cock back inside of her for a second round. The second round, but far from the last.

Even with their much more leisurely pace, Daphne had never been as tired as she was when Harry came inside of her one final time (only after making sure she had one last climax herself, of course) and pulled his cock out of her for good. Her body was drenched in sweat, she was gasping for breath and her muscles ached like they'd never ached before. But one look at the grin on her husband's equally sweaty and exhausted face reminded her that it had been more than worth it. 

No words were said; they didn't need to be. They'd expressed everything they needed to over the last several hours, making love in as many positions as they could think of. Harry flopped down onto his back and held his arms out to her in silent invitation, and she moved over and pressed against his body as quickly as her tired body allowed. Even after so many hours together, there was still nowhere she'd rather be than in her husband's arms. Daphne cuddled against Harry's side and rested her head on his chest, smiling as she felt his arms tighten around her and hold her closer. She was glad he was just as happy to have her in his arms as she was to be there.

Of all of the outcomes Daphne had envisioned for herself when the contract had first been delivered to her, she couldn't have imagined this one. In her own mind she had believed the only option was to kill him unless she wanted to be tied to a life of subservience like her mother.

Her subconscious had known better though; it had made sure that none of her attempts had any hope of success. Somewhere deep down inside she'd known he was the one for her, and even throughout their tumultuous beginning her conscience had not allowed her to screw this up. She'd gone from raging at her fate and cursing her own failures to get out of it to not only accepting but feeling fortunate at the turn her life had taken. The previous Lord Greengrass had unwittingly done her a huge favor when he tied her fate to that of Harry Potter.

For the first time in her life, she could admit that her little sister had been right about something. Though she would, of course, not give Astoria the satisfaction of admitting as much out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
